


In Which Howl Gets Musical

by bobblemonkey2



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Calcifer sings Careless Whisper, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, musical fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobblemonkey2/pseuds/bobblemonkey2
Summary: Howl finally learns to play the guitar that has been gathering dust in the castle, much to Sophie’s amusement.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	In Which Howl Gets Musical

**Author's Note:**

> A request from one of my lovely readers, @heartbeatsohard! Enjoy 😊 all characters belong to DWJ, takes place after HMC before CITA.

Months had passed since Sophie had broken Howl’s contract with Calcifer and defeated the Witch of the Waste and Miss Angorian; since Howl promised her that ‘happily ever after’ and she’d moved into the castle despite Fanny’s persistent (and often convincing) protests; since all of Ingary had seen Howl sworn in as Royal Wizard; and yet one thing had remained unchanged - that damned guitar.

‘I’m fed up of this thing!’ Sophie kicked the instrument in question one morning - it had gotten in her way one too many times, propped uncomfortably against Howl’s desk. ‘You can’t even play the damn guitar, why is it still here? Every time I’m trying to clean I always find myself stubbing my toe on it or knocking it over and I’ve had enough!’ Her scream rattled the castle walls. 

‘Toss it over here and I’ll get rid of it for you,’ Calcifer perked up from the fireplace. ‘I’ve always wondered how that varnished wood would taste,’ he licked his fiery lips.

‘There’ll be no guitar burning today thank you very much!’ Howl grabbed the guitar just before Sophie could reach. ‘It has sentimental value,’ he said as he strummed an off-key chord.

‘Sentimental value? Codswallop! I bet it just reminds you of all the women you’ve romanced with it, some kind of sick trophy!’ Sophie snarled angrily. They had already had several fights about the past ladies of Howl’s life in the few months she’d lived in the castle, and Howl didn’t feel like defending his promiscuity again today.

‘Anyway, I’m planning on learning to play it one of these days,’ he continued on a different track. ‘I can’t well play it if it’s melted down can I?’

‘You can’t well play it regardless! I’ve been here for months and I haven’t seen you so much as touch it!’ Sophie hit back, going a little pink in the ears. 

‘Well I’m touching it now aren’t I?’ He smirked, playing another equally awful chord.

‘Urgh, you are impossible! How did you ever woo anyone with that stupid thing?’ 

‘He charmed it to play the same dumb song every time he used it on a girl, ha!’ Calcifer chimed in, still eyeing up the instrument for a snack.

‘That was not a dumb song, that was Careless Whisper by George Michael, have some bloody respect!’ Howl huffed.

‘I don’t care about George or Michael, I just want this thing gone!’ Sophie shouted. ‘Either that or you actually learnt to play a song without charming it.’

‘Like that would ever happen!’ Calcifer laughed again, to which Howl shot an angry look. The fire demon hadn’t been this snarky when they were bound by a contract, he thought, perhaps Sophie had rubbed off on him.

‘Fine! I’ll bloody well show you then.’

——-

Howl spent the rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon fiddling with various strings and tuning then re-tuning the guitar. He had even pawned off his royal duties on Michael after realising he wouldn’t have time to both master the instrument and fulfil the ten thousand strong order of seven league boots the King had demanded for the following day, though that would certainly be an easier task. Meanwhile Sophie busied herself with cleaning, enjoying the sight of a freshly tidied desk space without that eyesore of an instrument in the way.

‘Are you finished yet?’ Sophie called into their bedroom where Howl was still practising around dinner time.

‘Guitar playing is an art form that deserves to be nurtured with time,’ Howl replied obnoxiously.

‘You better not have put another charm on that too, you know I’ll be able to tell,’ she said.

‘Let me practice in peace woman!’ He motioned for her to leave the room, which she did with an eye roll.

Following a few more load strums and muffled groans, it seemed Howl was ready to present a day’s work. ‘Ahem,’ he cleared his throat as he entered the castle living room, where Sophie was patiently perched. ‘If you wouldn’t mind lending your vocal chords, Calcifer,’ he looked up at the fire demon who, despite initial protests, was always happy to sing a little song. What followed was a rather rusty and off-key, but admittedly not bad rendition of said ‘Careless Whisper’, though Sophie had nothing to compare the song against. ‘Well?’ Howl smirked after strumming the last note.

‘Hmm,’ Sophie paused. ‘What do George and Michael mean, ‘guilty feet have got no rhythm’?

‘Who knows, more importantly I proved you both wrong!’ Howl cheered.

‘Fine, fine! I guess that wasn’t bad for a first time player,’ Sophie admitted begrudgingly. ‘It was rather romantic, being serenaded and all,’ she blushed a little.

‘I suppose you won’t mind it being in the way anymore?’ Howl cocked an eyebrow as he sat down beside her.

‘Well, that depends,’ she said.

‘On what?’ He smiled.

‘On whether you learn any other songs.’


End file.
